Unturned: The "Friendly" Admin
7/30/16 was the date of the incident. It has been a few years since this happened, but I could never get it out of my head as all of my questions have never been answered. I started using Steam when my cousin introduced it to me back in 2014 and really got into it in mid-2015. I tried making new friends on Steam but only got to like 13 in all, and a majority of them were people I knew. I was pretty much a Team Fortress 2 addict and would play it any chance I got. Then, one day, I got bored of it and tried looking for other F2P games on Steam. There weren't too many ones that looked decent. That was until I came across Unturned, which looked sort of like Minecraft, but with cars and guns. I thought, why not give it a shot. So I downloaded the game and loaded a singleplayer world. I quitted playing after 15 minutes after constantly getting killed by zombies and went back to TF2. A few months later my cousin started inviting me to play as he was a fairly experienced player with over 200 hours, at that time. He taught me everything from fishing all the way to killing a Mega Zombie. However, I still wasn't really hyped, until the "Meet Your Match" update came out which really made me lose interest in TF2. That's when I started to play more Unturned and eventually bought the Gold Upgrade because I really started to like the game. I've played many internet servers, from Yukon to Alpha Valley. Later on, my cousin learned how to make his own server. We played together and we were both admins. We spawned in stuff and basically cheated our way in the game. I got bored with all the cheating and wanted to play a legitimate survival map from the server list, so the two of us decided to join a PEI server. My cousin found a pretty generic server. It was called "PEI Normal Server". It had around 90 ping, which was pretty decent for me since my internet was pretty crappy. We spawned in and it was only us two. There was a greeting from the server that said "Welcome! You are playing on a Yukon map!". I found this to be a bit bizarre. Maybe the admin made a mistake. It was obvious that PEI and Yukon looked completely different from each other. I didn't think much of it and played on. We also spawned in with some basic equipment, like some bandages, military knife, and a GPS. After roaming for a bit, I found a Hawkhound which was not bad in my opinion. We met in the town of Stratford and killed a few zombies to clear our way. I found a gas can and filled up a Firetruck and Police Car. We decided to drive to Summerside Military Base since it was really close and we could find some guns. When we arrived, near the front gate was a Dragonfang machinegun sitting on the ground, and I called it. In my surprise it's quality was 100% with full ammo 100/100, which usually doesn't happen to weapons in Normal difficulty maps, but I didn't care as I was hyped about it and wanted to spray it all on the zombies. It was around six o'clock in the evening and my cousin told me he had to eat dinner. So I decided to disconnect and watch YouTube videos. I had a quick snack then got on Unturned again, in my own singleplayer world. When my cousin got back online, he went back to the server we were previously in. He told me to join quickly since he found something "interesting". Out of curiosity, I joined and in front of him, there was a great pile of Maplestrikes, and behind a fence, I found a pile of military drums for it. This started happening to other things as well. Aces and clips for it, Tank Missiles, Rockets and Rocket Launchers started to pile in the base. I got so excited and tried to pick them all up. When we decided to leave a Rainbow Hatchback spawned in front of us. We started taking screenshots of the items, with us in the background. In seconds, the rainbow hatchbacks began spawning everywhere, and we got into one. They flew when you got to a certain speed. There was no E-Brake, when I pressed space it wouldn't stop completely. I said to myself that this was the best server I've ever played on. Joyful, I decided to press "alt" to voice chat to the server. I told that whoever made this server was amazing and that I was really thankful. The server replied "thx". I decided to explore the map for anything else cool, and I got into an Explorer that was under a tree, which was pretty odd since Explorers commonly spawned in Yukon. I drove around and passed a farm. What happened next was slightly unnerving. The server said "SNOOPZISFOREVERCOOL". "Snoopz" was my old private name on Unturned quite sometime back before I changed it to Evermeme. It wasn't visible to anyone who was not friends with me on Steam, so how did this server get a hold of an old name I used to have? The sky started switching from day to night to day and ended with night. I drove around and the server kept sending me messages, which were all pretty unsettling to see, but honestly cliche, as I am a person who reads a lot of creepypastas. It went from saying "iseeU", "igotU", and "Ucannotleave" and stopped for a little while. It became day again. As soon as I forgot the occurrences, the server told me "SNOOPZGETOUTOFTHECAR". So I got out of the Explorer. I instantly spawned back to my cousin, which actually happened constantly whenever we were a bit too far away from each other. I then teleported to this caved area poorly constructed out of metal sheets, and there was a sign in there. It said "IF YOU TRY TO LEAVE, I WILL R................... YOU FOREVER". It happened to my cousin also, and at the same time. I asked him what was going on, and he was confused as much as I was. It was obvious he wasn't trying to fool me, and he became pretty disturbed. I tried to think of horrible words beginning with the letter "r". Any sane person would leave at this point, but I continued to play. I killed a few zombies in the Summerside Military Base when all of a sudden, me and my cousin were teleported to an enclosure in the water made of metal sheets. We tried every way to get out, but we ended up drowning. We respawned far away from each other but were both quickly teleported back to Summerside. I was teleported to a campground all the way on the other side of the map, then instantly teleported back to the small caved room the moment I took a step forward. There was a sign that stated "I KNOW YOU ON FACEBOOK" and of course it happened to my cousin as well. We were teleported back outside, then in one second, we teleported back in again, this time the sign said: "I CAN HEAR YOUR STEAM VOICE CHAT". How did the server even know that we were voice chatting on Steam? Then there was a message written on the server and it read "IfyoutrytoleaveYOUWILLGETVACBAN". Shortly after receiving the message, I got kicked out of the server and there was a message box which contained the reason on why I got kicked: "fake_VAC". Even with the word fake, I went to my Steam profile. It was all normal, no VAC or game bans on record. My cousin told me I had to get back in the server, the "person" wanted me back. I reconnected and instantly got teleported back into the caved room made of metal sheets. What I saw on the sign this time, made me freeze for a bit. "I SEE YOU *my full name*" was written on the sign in all caps. You guessed it, it happened to my cousin and it said HIS real name in full as well. He had never entered his last name on Steam and neither did I, let alone, I've NEVER entered even my first name on Steam. I thought it was the Facebook since I did put my full name, but out of the billion accounts on Facebook, how did the server managed to snatch mine and my cousin's? My Steam account wasn't even linked to my Facebook. Then this popped up in the server's chat box: "sorryforcreepingyouout" and "thisiscalebtheadmin". I thought it was my cousin's brother since that was his name. However, he was playing TF2 as a Sniper and was really focusing on his screen. I decided that I had enough, and I disconnected. I didn't care if I got the VAC ban for Unturned, because I don't think I'll be playing it any time soon. I uninstalled it that night. After the incident that night, I had 30 mins before my mom would make me go to sleep. I tried doing some research on the questions I had. Nothing was relevant, as Unturned was not really taken seriously on the web at that time, and still is not now. I ended up watching funny videos and listened to music to ease my mind before going to bed. Either way, I couldn't sleep that night. I thought to myself, at least he didn't know my address, or maybe he did but decided not to say.